THE THIRD
by BeMyWonkyu
Summary: Keep your eyes on your lovely husband BeMyWonkyu Proudly Present, a #WonKyu fanfic based on a true story. Happy reading.


"Eungh..." seorang pria manis terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Well, setidaknya tertidur di jam 5 pagi dan terbangun di jam 10 siang sudah cukup panjang baginya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke retinanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat sehingga butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk bangkit dari atas kasur. Ia memejamkan matanya lagi sesaat, kemudian setelah dirasa lebih baik, ia mulai menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran ranjang. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kini ia singkap dengan lembut.

Ah, tak ada sehelai benangpun menempel pada dirinya.

Ia pun segera melihat sisi kanan dari ranjang yang ia tiduri. Dan seperti dugaannya, disanalah ia, pria 'hidung belang' yang -akhirnya- menidurinya. Seorang pria mapan pemimpin perusahaan multinasional. Tampan, cerdas, kaya, berwibawa, bertangan dingin, sudah barang tentu ia miliki. Namun, hanya satu yang kurang darinya.

.

Kesetiaan

.

Pria manis itu pun mendekati pria di sampingnya yang masih terlelap membelakanginya, kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya di belakang tubuh pria di sampingnya itu. Menggesekkan hidungnya di leher pria itu, sembari mencium punggung kekar pria itu yang juga tak berbalut apapun.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasa puas, jalang?" Suara bass khas lelaki menggema, pria manis yang sedari tadi mencium punggung pria di sebelahnya itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, kemudian meletakkan dagunya di telinga pria itu.

"Aku tak pernah puas, setidaknya dengan penis gemuk milik seorang Choi Siwon..." kata pria manis itu yang kini mulai menjilati telinga pria yang ia panggil "Choi Siwon" itu.

"Sshhhhh..." Siwon mendesir, pria manis ini, sungguh ahli dalam membuat "turn on" seorang siwon.

"Ayo, kurasa kau masih punya beberapa jam untuk meetingmu hari ini..." kini tangan pria manis itu mulai bergerilya, ia kini mengelus dada bidang milik siwon, kemudian turun melewati perut kotak-kotak khas pria dewasa, dan akhirnya sampai pada simbol kelelakian seorang lelaki dewasa. Penis gemuk milik siwon. Candunya.

Ia mulai mengelus penis yang sebelumnya sudah pada posisi setengah tegang. Dan seperti sihir, "tongkat" itu seketika membesar ketika disentuh oleh tangan lentik nan lembut itu.

Siwon yang di elus kelelakiannya hanya bisa mengerang nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya. Fuck! Jalang ini benar benar...

"Touch me, daddy..." bisik pria manis itu dengan penuh gairah dan sensualitas.

Siwon pun membalikkan badannya, dan kini menghadap pria manis itu.

"As your wish, Cho Kyuhyun... get ready for the "big fat dick" that will fill your small hole..."

.

.

.

.

BEMYWONKYU PROUDLY PRESENT

"The Third"

.

.

.

.

Seorang eksekutif muda kini tengah duduk di kursi berlapis kulit dan berkutat dengan beberapa berkas yang menurutnya memuakkan. Bukan tanpa alasan, berkas-berkas ini sudah beberapa kali di apply di mejanya, dan sudah beberapa kali juga ia meminta staffnya yang dungu itu untuk merevisinya, namun mereka hanya merubah beberapa bagian dan tidak merubah isi dari berkas itu. Sungguh tidak professional.

"Bodoh! Apa dia pikir dengan materi yang mentah seperti ini dia bisa memenangkan tender bernilai milyaran won?!" Eksekutif muda itu membuang berkas itu tak tentu arah, ia memijit pelipisnya kemudian melonggarkan ikatan dasinya yang serasa mencekik.

.

Tok tok tok...

.

Suara pintu diketuk mencuri perhatiannya. Eksekutif muda yang sedari tadi berdiri kemudian mendudukan dirinya kembali dan mulai mengambil berkas lainnya. Seakan tak terjadi apa apa.

"Masuk."

Pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda manis yang membawa beberapa berkas di tangannya. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut brunette yang dilengkapi dengan kacamata berframe bulat bertengger cantik di hidungnya, kemeja putih yang dilapisi blazzer hitam dengan model "slim fit" yang terlihat ketat di tubuh bagian atasnya. Tak lupa dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka, yang mau tidak mau mengekspose sedikit dadanya yang mulus dan putih. Ia pun memakai celana panjang hitam yang terlihat mengetat di bagian bokong dan area privatnya.

Dan jangan lupakan, bibirnya yang semerah plum.

Sang eksekutif muda memberikan atensinya pada pemuda itu. Ia terpana melihat penampilan orang di depannya ini. Bahkan bibirnya terbuka sedikit, menunjukkan betapa terpananya ia.

Si pemuda yang merasa dipandang hanya tertunduk, sambil menyunggingkan sedikit smirk di wajahnya.

'I got you, Choi Siwon..' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itupun berjalan mendekati meja sang eksekutif muda yang bernama Choi Siwon itu. Siwon yang sedari tadi memandangi pemuda itu kini kembali berkutat dengan berkas di mejanya yang masih menumpuk.

"Permisi, sajangnim. Ini berkas-berkas persetujuan kerjasama yang perlu ditandatangani oleh anda." Ucap pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut.

Siwon terdiam. Suaranya, bahkan bisa membuatnya terbuai.

Mengetahui dirinya sedang melamun, Siwon kemudian berdekhem kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya. Berusaha terlihat normal. Padahal ia sama sekali terlihat tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Dengan posisi dasi yang berantakan dan kertas yang berserakan, bagaimana bisa ia terlihat baik baik saja?

"Letakkan saja disitu, Terima kasih." Jawabnya singkat. Tanpa melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Pemuda manis itupun meletakkan berkas yang tadi ia bawa di meja Siwon. Sebelum beranjak keluar, ia melihat berkas-berkas yang berjatuhan di lantai, berinisiatif untuk mengambilnya satu persatu. Seperti slow-motion, ia membungkukkan badannya dan membelakangi siwon.

Mengetahui sekertarisnya belum keluar dari ruangannya, siwon melirik kearah pemuda itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia kala disuguhi pemandangan bokong berisi milik pemuda yang sedang membungkukkan badannya itu.

Siwon lagi-lagi ternganga, bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki bokong yang berisi dan besar seperti itu? Bokong itu... Seakan ingin merobek celana yang menutupinya. Betapa berisi... Dan juga ketat...

Stop! Berhenti membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Choi!

Siwon pun tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada berkas yang sedari tadi belum ia apa apakan, ah~ semua ini ulah sekertaris seksinya.

Pemuda itupun menegakkan badannya lagi. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun kembali ke meja Siwon dan memberikan berkas yang jatuh tadi.

"Sajangnim, beberapa berkas anda terjatuh, mungkin anda masih membutuhkannya."

Tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu, Siwon langsung saja melayangkan tangannya untuk meraih berkas itu. Namun naas, ia malah memegang tangan pemuda itu.

Merasa menyentuh tangan seseorang, siwonpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu dan pemuda itupun memberikan pandangannya pada siwon.

Siwon masih memegang tangan pemuda itu. Entah setan darimana yang merasukinya, ia malah terus menggenggan tangan pemuda itu sembari mengelus dan meremasnya secara halus, seakan memberi isyarat.

.

.

Isyarat perselingkuhan.

.

.

Pemuda itu hanya memandang siwon penuh arti. Bukannya ia tak tahu, ia sangat tahu apa yang siwon maksud, ini berjalan seperti rencana. Huh, yang pemuda itu tahu, semua pria beristri itu sama, mudah terpikat oleh yang lebih "memikat" daripada istri mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berada dalam posisi yang sama. Pemuda itupun berdekhem untuk menyadarkan siwon.

"Ekhem... Sajangnim..."

Siwon melotot. Dengan cepat ia lepaskan tautan tangannya pada pemuda itu kemudian ia ambil berkas itu darinya.

Bodoh! Siwon kendalikan dirimu!

.

Tapi pemuda ini, ia begitu menggoda.

.

Untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan, siwon akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau, sekretaris baruku, bukan?" Tanya siwon pada pemuda itu. Sambil berpura-pura sibuk melihat-lihat berkas di depannya.

"Ya, sajangnim. Saya Cho Kyuhyun, Sekretaris pribadi baru anda." Kata pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh keluar. Terima kasih." Tukas siwon yang kini memulai kegiatannya seperti semula. Kali ini ia tampak serius.

"Baik Sajangnim, saya permisi." Kata kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Siwon.

Siwon melirik sesaat setelah sekretaris barunya keluar dari ruangannya untuk memastikan bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar keluar. Setelah ia yakin bahwa kyuhyun sudah keluar, ia kemudian membanting kasar tubuhnya di sandaran kursinya dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Choi Siwon! Ada apa denganmu, huh?!" Rancau siwon pada dirinya sendiri.

Ini tentu menjadi hal tabu baginya. Seorang Choi Siwon, yang bahkan dengan wanita lainpun ia tidak tertarik, bagaimana ia bisa tergoda dengan seorang, pria?

Siwon sudah beristri, dan ia bahkan sudah memiliki seorang putra. Ia sudah terpuaskan oleh istrinya lahir dan bathin selama ini. Tapi mengapa... Mengapa ia tergoda pada seorang pria muda nan manis?

Bahkan siwon sama sekali tidak memiliki kelainan seksual yang aneh, tapi bagaimana bisa pria itu... Cho Kyuhyun...

"DAMN!" Siwon memukul meja dengan keras kemudian berdiri, nafasnya memburu, masih memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia berlaku seperti seorang bocah yang sedang kasmaran di depan bawahannya.

"Kau hanya lelah Choi Siwon, tenanglah..." Siwon mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengatur nafasnya, kemudian dengan perlahan ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ya... Kau pasti lelah..." Ketika sudah merasa lebih baik, ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam waktu seoul. Dan di sinilah siwon, masih berkutat dengan beberapa pekerjaannya yang belum terselesaikan. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi baginya, lembur setiap malam hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengorbankan waktunya untuk anak dan istrinya. Dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut dan kacamata yang lensanya sedikit berembun, siwon masih mengetik di depan laptopnya dengan seksama.

.

Tok tok tok

.

"Masuk." Jawab siwon singkat.

Sesosok pria yang terlihat masih segar pun masuk. Di tangannya terdapat secangkir kopi yang ia bawakan untuk atasannya. Siapa lagi? Ya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia berjalan menuju meja Siwon, kemudian ia meletakkan kopi yang ia bawa di pinggir meja siwon.

"Saya membawa kopi untuk anda,"

"Terimakasih, sekretaris Cho." Balas siwon singkat tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja siwon masih memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan yang belum selesai dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan fokusnya jika ia melihat sosok kyuhyun. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Saya harap anda tidak lupa untuk menemui Presdir Steven Hanks dari Circle Mobile malam ini untuk membicarakan project kita selanjutnya, sajangnim." Kata kyuhyun santai, masih di depan meja siwon.

Siwon menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang sedang mengetik. Kyuhyun benar. Ia lupa kalau ia masih memiliki satu schedule lagi hari ini.

Siwon (dengan terpaksa) menatap kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak bisa di re-schedule?" Tanya siwon pada kyuhyun.

"Pertemuan ini sudah direncanakan 2 minggu sebelumnya, sajangnim. Jika anda tunda, apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh client? Dan juga, tuan Steve hanya ada malam ini di Korea. Esok pagi beliau akan pergi ke Milan untuk pembukaan anak perusahaan barunya. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk me re-schedule pertemuan ini." Tutur kyuhyun pada siwon.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas. Tentu saja, client nya yang satu ini sangat sibuk, bahkan untuk bertemu dengannya harus dijadwalkan jauh-jauh hari.

"Pertemuan akan dilaksanakan pukul 8 malam ini di hotel Clütch. Kita harus pergi sekarang jika tidak ingin terlambat."

Siwon menutup laptopnya, kemudian ia ambil tas jinjing yang ia bawa. Ia pun memasukkan berkas berkas yang akan ia butuhkan nanti untuk meeting.

"Ayo berangkat, sekretaris Cho."

"Tunggu, Sajangnim." Kyuhyun berseru,

Siwon pun terdiam di tempatnya. Kyuhyun pun menghampiri atasannya tersebut.

"Ada ap-"

"Anda harus merapihkan penampilan anda, Sajangnim." Kyuhyun mencabut kacamata yang siwon pakai dengan perlahan, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mulai membersihkan lensanya yang sebelumnya berembun. Kemudian setelah sudah bersih dan bening, kyuhyun mengembalikan letak kacamata itu di wajah siwon.

Siwon mematung. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Nafasnya terhenti. Bagaimana Kyuhyun, orang yang baru jadi bawahannya, dengan lancangnya melakukan ini padanya...

Kyuhyun kemudian beralih ke dasi siwon yang masih kendur dan terlihat acak-acakan. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia benarkan letak dasi di leher siwon, menyimpul ulang, kemudian mengeratkannya di kerah kemeja siwon. Seperti seorang istri pada suaminya.

Setelah selesai, kyuhyunpun membenahi kerah kemeja siwon yang sedikit menekuk. Ia pun membenarkannya dan ketika sudah selesai, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak siwon kemudian menyentuh pundak siwon. Kemudian sentuhannya secara perlahan turun, ke bisep nya, ke sikunya, kemudian ke lengan bawahnya, dan telapak tangannya.

Siwon hanya terdiam menerima semua perlakuan kyuhyun padanya. Biasanya, jika sekretarisnya berani-berani menyentuhnya, siwon tak akan segan untuk memarahi dan memecat sekretarisnya itu. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda, kyuhyun melakukannya dengan... Lembut... Dan siwon suka itu.

"Seorang pemimpin perusahaan harus terlihat rapih, bukan?" Kata kyuhyun sembari memandang siwon.

Siwon pun memandang kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sedikit... Err... Sensual?

"Y...ya... Tentu... Maksudku, tentu saja!" Kata siwon terbata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian mereka berdua pun berangkat menuju hotel tempat mereka meeting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Thank you for your time to approving our new contract, Mr. Steve."

"Hahaha that's OK, Mr. Choi. I hope it wouldnt be the last for us."

Siwon pun bersalaman dengan Mr. Steven dan beberapa orang bawahannya. Kyuhyun pun juga ikut bersalaman dengan Mr. Steven dan orang-orang bawahannya. Merekapun kemudian pergi.

"Ayo pergi, Sekretaris Cho."

"Baik, sajangnim. Saya akan menelepon supir Park untuk menjemput kita." Balas kyuhyun.

Merekapun berjalan menuju lobby hotel. Salju turun dengan sangat lebat, bahkan jalan di depan hotel sudah terhalang tebalnya salju yang turun. Untung saja ada petugas kebersihan yang membersihkan salju yang menghalangi jalan.

"Baik, terimakasih ahjussi, aku akan bilang pada sajangnim." Kyuhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya, kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya pada siwon.

"Sajangnim, Maaf, supir Park tidak bisa menjemput kita disini, salju sangat tebal hingga meruntuhkan pohon yang akhirnya menghalangi jalan satu satunya menuju hotel ini. Dan supir Park tidak bisa melewatinya... Dan tentu kita juga tidak bisa memesan taksi online."

Siwon membeku. Tidak bisa kembali? Tapi bagaimana dengan anak dan istrinya yang menunggu dirumah?

siwon menghela nafas,

"Baiklah, kita akan menginap di hotel ini.." Kata siwon final.

"B..baik.. Sajangnim." Jawab kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

.

Let's Play.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun pergi ke resepsionis, memesan kamar untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin 2 kamar VIP Suit.." Kata siwon pada seorang resepsionis yang ada di depannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Kata resepsionis itu. Siwon hanya memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu, sedangkan kyuhyun, kini sedang asyik memandangi siwon.

"Maaf tuan, malam ini hanya tersisa satu kamar. Tidak ada kamar kosong lagi." Kata resepsionis itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan canggung, haruskah mereka berbagi kamar?

"Ah, sajangnim silahkan menempati kamar itu, aku, aku akan menunggu di lobby sampai esok pagi. Anda tenang saja.." Kata kyuhyun kikuk.

"Tidak, kau juga harus istirahat." Kata siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil kamar itu." Kata siwon pada sang resepsionis

"Ini kuncinya, Tuan. Kamar dengan nomor 1013 di lantai 3."

"Terimakasih" Siwon dan Kyuhyunpun pergi meninggalkan lobby menuju lift.

'Mari bersenang-senang...' Gumam kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, di kamar VIP Suit yang besar dilengkapi dengan televisi, sofa, lemari, dan ranjang King Sized yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Tak lupa kamar mandi dengan bath tube dan shower.

Siwon duduk di sofa di depan televisi, sedangkan kyuhyun duduk di pinggir kasur. Mereka terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sampai akhirnya siwon berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian membuka coat nya dan jasnya.

"Aku akan mandi, apa kau ingin mandi duluan, sekretaris Cho?" Tanya siwon pada kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang ditanya kini kikuk,

"Eum... Aku... Sajangnim bisa mandi duluan, aku akan mandi setelah sajangnim selesai.."

"Oh, baiklah.." Siwon kemudian melepas sepatunya dan kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah memasuki kamar mandi. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membuka semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan badannya yang mulus bak porselen. Setelah semua pakaian ia tanggalkan, ia kemudian berdiri, kemudian mendekati kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka semua pakaiannya di dalam kamar mandi, dan kini ia sepenuhnya naked. Ia pun kemudian menghidupkan shower dan mulai membilas dirinya sendiri dengan air.

Setelah beberapa lama ia membershikan diri, tanpa sadar seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Reflek siwon langsung melepaskan pelukan itu dan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika melihat kyuhyun yang sudah telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun menempel di tubuhnya.

"Sekretaris cho... Kau..."

"Kurasa aku tidak cukup sabar untuk menunggumu selesai mandi, sajangnim" kyuhyun yang tadi menjauh kini mendekati tubuh telanjang siwon lagi. Siwon hanya menelan ludah. Dengan nada bicara yang dibuat se sensual mungkin. Kyuhyun mau tidak mau membangkitkan gairah siwon yang sejak pagi ditahan karena kyuhyun. Kemaluannya pun sedikit menegang.

"K..kau... Bisa keluar... Maaf... Aku...aku..." Siwon terbata, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia sangat bingung. Disatu sisi ini salah, dan di sisi lain, siwon ingin, siwon ingin merasakan tubuh kyuhyun yang putih mulus bak porselen itu.

"Aku tahu, kau mau, Choi Siwon. Lets having fun..." Kata Kyuhyun sebagai penutup. Kemudian ia memeluk siwon paksa kemudian mulai menciumi leher dan telinga siwon.

"Sshhh... Kyuhyun... I can't... Sshh..." Siwon mendesah. Pikirannya menolak namun tubuhnya berkata lain.

Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk siwon, kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"Do me, daddy..."

Seketika itu juga mata siwon berkabut, seakan ribuan iblis memasuki tubuh dan pikirannya. Tak ia pedulikan lagi kalau ia adalah seorang suami dan seorang ayah. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana ia bisa bercinta dengan kyuhyun, hanya kyuhyun.

Siwon pun menggendong kyuhyun kasar dan membawa tubuh setengah basah kyuhyun menuju kasur. Siwon membanting tubuh kyuhyun dengan kasar diatas kasur.

"I'll do it for you, baby..."

Siwon pun menindih kyuhyun dan mulai mencium liar bibir kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak kalah liar seakan mengajak siwon berperang lewat bibir mereka. Dan siwon mendominasi, ia memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut kyuhyun kemudian menyapu semua isi mulut kyuhyun.

Siwon pun beralih ke leher kyuhyun, ia hirup leher yang putih itu kemudian memberinya kissmark disana. Si empunya leher hanya menggelinjang geli ketika siwon melakukan itu.

"Sshh... Dont stop... Sshh..akhtt.."

Kyuhyun sepenuhnya di kekang oleh siwon, tangannya diletakkan diatas tubuhnya dan ditahan oleh tangan siwon, sehingga siwon memiliki akses penuh atas tubuh kyuhyun.

"Nice, baby..."

Siwon pun menggesek kemaluannya dengan kemaluan kyuhyun yang notabene jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"How it feels? Umhh... Is it nice? Humm.. Ahhh..."

"Daddyh... Ahh... Dont stopp..."

Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan lantas langsung membuka kaki kyuhyun lebar, kemudian melihat lubang anal kyuhyun yang berwarna pink kecoklatan itu dengan pandangan lapar.

Siwonpun kemudian meludahi jarinya dan memasukkan jari itu ke lubang anal milik kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang lubangnya dimasuki hanya mendesah penuh arti

"Akhh... Yash daddy... Akhhttt"

Siwon memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan tempo cepat. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk merasakan lubang hangat dan sempit khas seorang pria.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun mengeluarkan jarinya dan langsung memosisikan kemaluannya di depan lubang kyuhyun

.

Jleb!

.

"Akkkhhhhhhh" rancau kyuhyun.

Siwon memasukkan tanpa aba aba terlebih dahulu. Membuat kyuhyun menggelinjangkan tubuhnya kesakitan.

Siwonpun langsung menggerakkan kemaluannya maju mundur dengan tempo sedang. Ia pun menghampiri wajah kyuhyun melihat kyuhyun menangis disana.

"Dont cry, bitch! This is what you want, right!eunghh... Ahh..." Siwon mendekap pipi kyuhyun kuat-kuat, kemudian dengan cepat ia cium bibir kyuhyun dengan kasar dan brutal.

Kyuhyun hanya pasrah, ia tak tahu bahwa bercinta dengan siwon akan sesakit ini, kemaluan siwon, terlalu besar di lubangnya yang mungil.

"Slowly... Akhttt.. Daddy... Akhhttt..."

Precum kyuhyun pun keluar, membasahi sedikit abs siwon dan juga perutnya. Sedangkan siwon masih menggenjot lubangnya secara kasar.

Siwon serasa terbang ke awan, ia tak menyangka lubang lelaki bisa se sempit ini. Ini bahkan lebih sempit dari lubang istrinya selama ini.

"Akhh... Akhh... You son of bitch! Ahh... Fuck... Ahhh" siwon terus merancau tidak jelas sambil terus memacu kemaluannya dan membombardir lubang kyuhyun.

"Yash daddyhhh... Akhhhh... Thereehh... Ahhhhhkktt.." Kyuhyun yang tangannya sedari tadi sudah di lepas kini terus mencakar punggung siwon, mengalihkan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang ia terima.

Siwon merasakan puncaknya sudah semakin dekat. Ia pacu lubang kyuhyun dengan kecepatan penuh hingga ranjang yang mereka tempati ikut berdecit.

"Kyuhyun... I will... I... AKHHHHHHHH!"

"SIWON AKKHHHHHHH!"

Mereka pun mengeluarkan benih mereka secara bersamaan. Siwon mengeluarkannya di dalam anus kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun mengeluarkannya di luar dan mengenai tubuh mereka berdua.

Siwon ambruk di atas tubuh kyuhyun. Masih membiarkan kemaluannya berada di dalam anus kyuhyun.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, siwon mengecup bibir kyuhyun, dan tanpa sepengetahuannya, kyuhyun menyambut kecupan siwon dengan ciuman kasar. Siwon yang tadinya lelah seakah mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya dan membalas lumatan kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Merekapun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Another round?" Kata siwon pada kyuhyun, sambil mulai menelusup ke leher penuh kissmark milik kyuhyun..

"You bet, Choi Siwon!"

Dan merekapun memulai pergulatan mereka lagi.

.

Tanpa siwon ketahui, istri dan anak siwon yang sedang tertidur lelap di ruang tamu rumah siwon, menunggu sang kepala keluarga untuk pulang dari kantor...

.

Tanpa kyuhyun peduli, ia telah merebut suami seseorang yang sangat mencintai istrinya, dan dicintai oleh istrinya...

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

BeMyWonkyu, 2018


End file.
